


None So Well As You

by Mazarin221b



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aging, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, discussion of body image, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: They're getting older. Their bodies are changing. On Victor's 35th birthday, he finally can't take it.





	None So Well As You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little bit of sweetness for Savi's comic on twitter, here: https://twitter.com/Savi_yoi/status/1125517328920268806
> 
> And as an older woman who has been in a relationship with her husband since she was a hot bodied 19 year old, yeah. You get older. Things change. He and I have had this exact conversation multiple times, in different forms. But it comes down to this: You love who you love.

“Victor, I”m home!” Yuuri kicks the door closed behind him and struggles to toe off his shoes. His arms are laden with grocery bags and he’s carrying enough beer to drown a bar. “Victor, come help before I drop this!”

Not a sound comes from anywhere else in the apartment. Not a creak, or a whisper, or anything. Victor was just here, finishing his shower when Yuuri made the run to the store before their dinner party tonight for Victor’s 35th birthday. Where could he be?

Yuuri drops everything on the counter with a clunk and goes looking. Not the hall bath, not the living room, not the tiny linen room with the washer and dryer. Not their room, but there, the door to the en suite bathroom is closed, light barely spilling out from the crack under the door.

“Victor?” Yuuri calls. He taps on the door. “I’m home.”

“Okay,” come muffled and teary from behind the door. “Out in a minute.”

Yuuri is concerned. “Are you alright in there? Are you sick?”

“No,” Victor says, and he sniffs. He’s crying, Yuuri would bet money on it.

Yuuri turns the doorknob. Its not locked. “I’m coming in, okay?” There’s no answer, so Yuuri barely cracks the door and peeks around it. There’s Victor, tucked up on the floor between the toilet and the bathtub, and he looks miserable. Yuuri kneels in front of him.

“Oh, Victor, my darling, what’s going on? Can I help?” Yuuri crouches down low and places a hand over Victor’s knee. His face is still buried, arms crossed over his knees, and he sniffles every so often.

“No one can help! I’m so _awful,_ Yuuri, you’re going to find someone hotter someday and you’re going to leave me and I can’t _stand_ it!” Fresh sobs break out and Yuuri blinks.

“Uh, I highly doubt that. What on earth are you talking about? Have you seen you? There’s no one hotter anywhere.”

Victor’s head snaps up and he slides his hand over his forehead, pulling his bangs out of the way so Yuuri can see his entire forehead. “Look at this!” he hisses. “It’s hideous!”

Yuuri looks. Victor’s forehead, just like it always is. Sure, maybe the creases are starting to show a tiny bit in strong light, but his skin is just as soft, just as lovely, as it always has been. “I’m sorry, my love, but I don’t understand-

“Oh my god! Just _look_! My hair, Yuuri, my hair! My hairline is receding, you can see it, just look!” Victor jabs at his hairline and yes, perhaps it is a tiny bit thinner, baby hairs scattered throughout and catching the light. You can see maybe a bit more of his scalp than usual, and the line around the front maybe has changed shape a little? It’s hard to tell. But as Yuuri looks at Victor’s miserable face he knows, bone deep, that pretty lies aren’t going to solve this problem. So he leans over and presses kisses, one after the other, right along Victor’s hairline. Victor recoils and tries to get away, but Yuuri stands firm where he is and runs his fingers through the fine, silvery strands.

“Victor, my darling love, you know we’re both getting older,” he starts. Victor huffs. “And that’s okay. We can’t stop how our bodies are changing. You know your back hurts when you do too many jumps in a day, and my knees are basically trash. We’ve got years of experience in our bones now. It’s going to start to show.”

“But my hair,” he whines. “Its my signature! How will it be for you to stand next to me when we’re fifty and I’m _bald_! You’re going to find some hot young thing and leave me, and I wouldn’t blame you.”

Yuuri can feel his lips twist. “Victor, listen to me right now. I love you. You. I love who you are. Who you were. Who you’re becoming. Are you going to stop loving me when I finally can’t take it any more and just go full on dad bod? I’m telling you, I’m going to look like my mom here in another twenty years mostly because I’m about to get to the fuck it line.”

“But I love your chubbies,” Victor says, and shifts so he can snuggle into Yuuri’s stomach. There’s not much there right now, Yuuri still following a strict training regimen to stay in shape for touring, but just a month or two off here and there, and those love handles will fill out the stretch marks that still arc across his hips. Yuuri continues to pass his hand over Victor’s hair as Victor settles into his lap, sharing the body comfort that they’ve both come to rely on.

“And I absolutely hate the chubbies, so I get where you’re coming from, you know? But they’re part of who we are, Victor. I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. I’d have you with a bald patch and hair growing out of your ears before I’d even consider having another man, do you understand? Because you’re you.”

Victor nods and tightens his hold around Yuuri’s middle. “Thank you,” he says quietly. “I love you. All of you. I just hate getting older, I guess. It feels like I’m losing time. I want to freeze all these moments with you and keep them forever. I don’t want them to end.”

Yuuri bends to kiss the top of Victor’s head, and the tiny little thin spot he will never, ever mention. “They won’t. I will be here, and every day we’ll make new memories and have new experiences and discover all kinds of new things about each other. And I will love all of you, no matter what. Always.”

Victor nods and before Yuuri can stop him, he lifts Yuuri’s shirt and presses a kiss to the tiny fold of skin over his waistband, which makes Yuuri cringe before he can stop himself. “I think I’m ready for my birthday now,” he says brightly. Yuuri laughs and helps him from the floor, and they walk hand in hand back into the endless stream of their lives. 


End file.
